


Two Faced

by kihyuksrose



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angels, Biblical References, Devils, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff, For Monsta X Only, Heavy Angst, I love KIHYUK, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mild Smut, Mind Manipulation, STAN MONSTA X, devil!kihyun, devil!minhyuk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuksrose/pseuds/kihyuksrose
Summary: 12 midnight, darkness, switching hair colors, eyes that are red as the crimson blood, mysterious deaths of random people with unknown identification of assassinator, two switching personalities—all of these are the unusual secrets of Kihyun and Minhyuk that they couldn't tell anyone else, even on you.





	Two Faced

  
"Are you really sure that you can finish that without my help? You know I can tell my manager that I'll skip my shift later to help you with our project," you said as your eyes fixed to the handouts that your partner was holding, a concern look evident in your eyes as he continues writing the must-to-do list on your project. It was your nth time that you asked him regarding to your project that will be passed next week; the project is one of the shit loads of paperworks and such things that only math wiz can understand and sure, you're not probably a math wiz but you don't want to be burden on someone else.

The geek boy sighed in annoyance, "You know what, Y/n? You're one of those annoying in this class," he bluntly said without giving any glance on your direction, making you shocked on how straight forward amd factual he is, "How many times do I have to tell you that I can handle this project with my own? You don't really have to skip your work for this paperwork. You're not good with this subject as well so why would I let you handle these—" your partner added and he slammed the calculations in your side, "—mathematical problems when you can't even solve a simple right triangle?" his words may be harsh but you're not in the position to protest since it's all true and somewhat, you're plainly amazed how this silent geek boy in front of you could be this so savage and annoyingly pained over your impulsive and persistent attitude—he usually don't speak that much in the class; only did he speaks whenever a professor calls his name.

_Yoo Kihyun._

You've heard to your friends many times in a row already that mostly of students in university were absolutely intimidated of his presence whenever they saw him walk around the university and by frankly saying this but they are correct with their stories because by just hearing his name, somewhat a little shivering happens in your spine. It feels so cold and eerie. You can't clarify the reason why you were intimidated to the guy in front of you but he's not that bad at all; prolly his intelligence and the way he speaks are only two of the reasons why.

Is it really valid to say that? Maybe yes, maybe not. Right now is the first moment in which you encountered him and had the chance to converse with him. You can't immediately judge a person by just hearing the rumors. Truth to be told, it doesn't feel really bad to talk with him but since you don't have any single idea about him, you are quickly deprived to the idea of getting intimidated of him.

Right now, you only want to divert the matter whether he's like that or he's not that and such because you feel burdened of being free from responsibilities on this project.

"Uhm wait, are you sure of that? What if I give more extra papers or whatever you needs to finish this project like uhm—damn wait I forgot—ah! Food and beverages? Just to lessen your expenses—"

"I'm done."

"W-what? Where are you going?" you didn't expect Kihyun to be so annoyed of you to the point that he will stand up from his seat and about to leave you alone in the room. You're slow in picking things up, you didn't know what he means of done (is he done of you or to the papers?). You didn't even notice that he's already gone from the room and you wonder why the heck is he that quick to leave.

You didn't remember that your shift starts at 11:30 PM and the time right now is exactly 10 o'clock in the evening, the whole university is now in deafening silence and only the two of you was left since you chose to stay up to keep track with the project's progress. You rose up from your seat and you are about to follow him to ask more questions but you realized that you didn't saw which hall he headed to leave the building—only to see you turned to the darker part hall which is the right direction.

You don't have any idea where the hell your hunch will bring you to the end but you wanted to do this and there's no way right now to stop even though it gives you so much chills—you're in the mood for some little adventures before heading to your work.

Once did you to attempt to contact Kihyun and you heard a loud familiar sound of ring from the area. _It must be Kih—no wait, he's probably out of the building now_. There's no fucking way that someone was left beside us. You thought and you're about to turn away from the area where the ring comes when a shadow passed quickly to the corners of your eyes.

And there, a footsteps can be heard 10 meters away from you, it made you froze at your position in shivers, gulping all the prayers and hopes to leave the place alive.

 _12nd step. 11st step. 10th step._ You didn't waste your time to look around and see the figure of a person tailing you as you started to sprint away from the 7th floor of the said building. The footsteps didn't stop as you attempted to open an elevator only to realize that the electricity is probably shut now so you rushed down the staircase, feeling extremely nervous and nauseous with ever steps you're doing just to flee to the creeps.

It was your last 3 floors to go when the footsteps suddenly stopped from chasing you; you didn't let your guards down immediately to the possibility that the scary person might be playing with you only and so when you're about to turn around to check, you saw another creepy shit from the window of the auditorium that made you scream out your lungs.

"Jesus Christ," you cursed as the nervousness already eaten your whole system. You only saw an eye: _A pair of glowing bloodshot eyes glaring at your direction as if it was reading the deepest pit of your soul—and it doesn't look fucking humane._

And that's already your last straw. You tapped your feet down the staircase as quick as possible to escape the diabolical shit you saw while whimpering in creep. Remembering how dumb you are to head the darker hall instead of heading the brighter hall makes you regret to the fullest—it was your first time seeing something extremely creepy like that and swear, you'll never let yourself be alone in this place anymore.

Finally after ages of running, you finally reached the exit from the building. It feels like a death just got stopped from choking your throat when you felt the relief of being free from seeing crazy creatures tonight. You didn't feel the shake of your knees beforehand until you finally escaped—this is how creeped you are of supernatural stuffs.

You never imagined yourself enjoying a presence of a demon around you.

That's why you never read any scary stories because it rings something that shouldn't be remembered anymore, instead, you drowned yourself from the fantasy of fairies, glittering unicorns and angel stories—you never believed everyone that a demon do exist in this world.

You checked your phone to call Kihyun and it ringed, ".....uh, hello?"

_"I thought you have your night shift tonight."_

"I-I just wanna ask you if you're still inside the campus—"

 _"No, I'm in the subway already."_ Kihyun ended the call quickly without even letting you finish your sentences; that was rude, you thought and you mentally shook your head at his rudeness.

At some point that moment, it makes you conclude that Kihyun's nature is probably being the rudest person to someone that isn't close with him, just like how he treats you right now. You saw him one time with someone, probably another student from your university that you didn't remember the face but you were so sure that time that Kihyun seems so nice towards the other.

Going back, you walked into the front aisles of the university as you leave the building that has probably the shittiest beings have, and that included the red eyes you saw that night. You remembered that you still have your night shift but it didn't bothered you to take an unexpected leave because of the incident tonight.

Not aware of something, a silhouette from the front windows disappeared as it changed into a form of slim boy with the same bloodshot eyes staring at your figure leaving the building, the glow of red eyes slowly vanishing from inhumane appearance until it turns into its humane appearance.

The figure of scary silhouette that transformed into a normal appearance of a student is incredibly quick. Unlike the monsters and other creatures made diabolically, the glowing red eyes of the boy disappeared as the color of his hair switched colors from crimson red and into its real white locks that seems to be a great bait for _innocent games_ which the owner of the eyes, concluded, that no one would actually doubt his innocence.

The same eyes that freaks you out of hell trailed your figure with his gaze until you completely disappeared, eyes softened from the intensive gazing for the past 10 minutes of freaking you out of his curiosity. Closed eyes, he flashes back your calm expression when you haven't seen his eyes glow, the creeped and scared look from your face feeds his satisfaction.

It is one of devil's satisfaction: to see someone who caught their attention afraid of them—that means to say that you're strong and scary enough to start playing the game. It feeds their own satisfaction and happiness to see somebody else suffer under their deceiving acts that seems to be the best bait to put someone under the thinking that innocents will never fall into something that could cause your pit, all because the word _'trust'_ exist.

_Who would've thought that the cutest boy from your class is actually a devil's descendant?_

Definitely no one will probably conclude of such things like that—not a chance on someone like _Lee Minhyuk_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! 
> 
> sorry for being inactive for almost 4 months, i havent updated my two other fanfics but i'll try my best to date it for y'all!!
> 
> here's my new work for my comeback, since our class already ended, i am here to serve the almighty paradise of wonderful stories and give my tribute for monsta x's upcoming comeback.
> 
> i'm promising yall that this fic would be something great as well as to my other fics ;;u;; so please stay tuned on my next updates!
> 
> kindly please support our boys' comeback! ❤️  
> thanks for reading! love y'all!
> 
> — twt: princekihyuk


End file.
